Behind the Set
by The Orange Knight
Summary: James notices Kendall's green eyes, watching him, from behind the swing set. Fluffy Kames.


So, this is just a little one-shot. Review and let me know what you think of it! :D

* * *

><p>James was frustrated with his glamour filled life. He needed a way from the constent day-to-day routine of dancing, singing, eating, and homework from the Palmwoods school.<p>

What could he do to release his frustartion?

It had to be something disassociated with the famous world. The famous world was what James was frustrated with! Well… it was more of Kendall's sudden desire to be pissy to him about always getting Gustavo angry. That still ruled out concerts and modeling gigs. . . reminded him too much of coming into this enticing career path.

A memory of something he used to do whenever he could get away from an old bully, Daniel, beating him up on the elementray school playground came back to his find. Something that always gave him the same sensation of flying, that let him feel free and partically keep his hair due in tact.

That is what he needed.

James needed a swing set.

It was only a few hours later when he found his desired destination… a yellow swing set, resideing in the Palmwoods park.

James relieved himself of his jacket, glanced around surreptitiously, and pulled out his lucky comb. Though he was reasonably sure that there was no other person about, James couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him and if someone was watching him, that meant that he had to look his best. It was simply a Diamond rule. Shaking his head, James brought the comb up to his hair, brushing the brunette locks with his graceful and skilled combing abilities.

Looking around himselfnone last time, James ran to the swings, jumping on the highest set one and began swinging his legs back and forth, leaning his backside back a bit. A beaming grin danced it's way across his face as all of James's problems blew away with his swishing hair. They were blown away by the breeze that ruffled his hair and his plaid shirt that he secretly "borrowed" from Kendall's closet. . . when the blonde wasn't home.

He had been watched. By a pair of glassy green eyes, whose owner had just decided that this was the perfect time to go after what they had wanted for a long, long time. . .

It took a moment for James to notice the figure that had stepped out from behind the luscious green tree nearby. It was a tall, blonde figure with bushy eyebrows that gravely resembled a pair of caterpillars crawling over his eyes.

Kendall Knight.

James slowed down his swinging and his feet scrapped the ground. 'Damn,' he thought, 'Not even five minutes away from him and he's already found me again!'

Kendall was slowly walking towards James and his swing, and stopped just short of arms reach to the empty single.

"Can I join you and your yellow painted swing?"

James's jaw dropped open. This was beyond surreal. Almost a whole 3 months of hot-headedness from the stubborn blonde, and now Kendall wanted to share his swing set! No! Absolutely not! Diamond's do not share. Period. End of story.

"Maybe," was what ended up leaving the hazel eyed man's mouth.

Kendall smiled. The blonde sat leisurely on the swing and gave the swing a few small rocks.

For a few more minutes, James and Kendall just sat there. Suddenly, James spoke up. "Um. . . You wanna have a swinging contest."

"Sure!"

James beamed and flipped his hair back. "Cool." The boys pushed back, and made sure they were even as they stretched out as far back as they could go.

"Ready. . ." James prompted.

"GO!" Kendall yelled and lifted his feet off the ground.

They simply swung, the wind on their faces and the back. Suddenly, Kendall heard James shout. "Wanna jump off with me?"

"JUMP?" Kendall exclaimed.

"Yeah, jump," James confirmed. "Like this!" James gave himself another couple of swings, and then just let go of the chains that held the swing. He landed on his feet, but fell forward to his hands and knees. Rolling over, he looked to Kendall, who was still swinging. "C'mon! Are you coming or what?"

Screwing up his famous Knight courage, Kendall copied James's movement. He flew through the air and landed beside James.

Again and again, James and Kendall swung and jumped. Eventually, in between jumping off the swing and getting back on the swing.

James learned that Kendall hated attention. He didn't want fan mail, or photos, or interviews. He hated the fact that the world knew more about him than he did himself. Kendall told James the story about Harry Potter growing up in the cupboard under the stairs, about being beat up by other kids, and said it was kind of that kind of feeling.

It was hours later when both boys noticed the sky getting dark.

James and Kendall picked themselves up off the ground, and James sadly watched the swing set disappear when they started walking away. Kendall sighed, looking at where it had been.

"We can do this again, right... James?" Kendall asked.

"Sure..." James smiled at Kendall. Kendall looked stunned for a moment, then blushed and looked away. Not quite sure why, James did the same.

"Um, there's one more thing I didn't tell you. . ." Kendall admitted.

At which point, he reached forward, grabbed James's shoulders, and kissed him.

It was like no kiss he's ever experienced. There were all the clichéd fireworks, ringing, and fire. James didn't really believe in that stuff till then. James didn't pull away, which surprised Kendall, and he moved to deepen the kiss.

James was somewhat shocked, but mostly pleased. This certainly made his admission for Kendall a lot easier. He felt Kendall move to deepen the kiss, and complied.

After a while, it became imperative for the boys to breathe. They separated with one final, small kiss, and stared at each other yet Kendall kept his arms around James's shoulders, as James did not move his hands from Kendall's hips.

When the boys parted to their individual rooms in 2J for the night, they both wore mysterious grins on their faces. It would be months before they finally decided to tell anyone about their relationship – some took it well, others took a while to come around. But everyone had to agree that they had never seen James and Kendall quite so happy as when they were together.

And it all started with a yellow swing set.

* * *

><p>Reviews? It'd make me happy! :D<p> 


End file.
